


The Balcony Scene

by punkbread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Reveal, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkbread/pseuds/punkbread
Summary: After dealing with an akuma, Chat Noir winds up on Marinette's balcony. They talk, and when his ring starts beeping, Chat Noir makes a choice. He doesn't want to hide this from her. But that could easily change both of their lives. //Short Reveal Fic





	The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is just super short. Written for fun. I wanted the balcony scene, and since I couldn't have it I wrote my own.

I leaned my body against the railing of my balcony, letting out a heavy sigh. I felt the weight shift as Chat Noir set his feet up on the bottom rung of the railing and rested himself lazily against the metal bars. This time, though, I wasn’t Ladybug. There could be no laughing at stupid quips, or teasing. Instead, it was a comfortable silence. Had things between the two of us always been so calming?  
“So...” I started. “What happened today? Do I get some sort of exclusive?” My lame attempt at a joke seemed to work as he chuckled.  
“It was alright. A little bit difficult, but nothing the great Chat Noir And Ladybug couldn’t handle,” he boasted. I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. That was a Ladybug thing, not a Marinette thing.  
“Well of course,” I joked with him. “I’d expect nothing less.” He smiled at me, and I felt my stomach shift. I turned my attention back to Paris, the towering buildings hiding beautiful city streets, small parks, the Siene. And with the sun setting, it seemed to set the entire city on fire.  
“It’s like someone lit a match on all of Paris,” I whispered. “Isn’t it beautiful?” When I looked over to Chat, expecting him to be watching the city as well, I found him staring directly at me. His cheeks flushed and he looked back at the city.  
“Yeah, it sure is,” he said. His ring beeped, issuing a warning that he wouldn’t be Chat Noir much longer.  
“I guess you have to get going?” I said, nodding to the ring. He paused, looking down at the ring.  
“No,” he muttered. “No, I think I’ll stay. If that’s alright with you.”  
“What about the whole secret identity thing?” I asked, gaping at him. “I mean, even Ladybug doesn’t know who you are.”  
“Yeah, but... I’m okay if you know,” he said. “I trust you, Marinette.” And as he said my name, his Miraculous dropped.  
“Adrien Agreste,” I muttered. The messy blonde hair had become neater, and the catlike green eyes had toned themselves down, still a familiar green. The boy before me smiled, nervously.  
“Hey, Marinette,” he said, as his Kwami, a small black cat like creature, flopped into his open hand and let out a loud groan.  
“Quick! Bring me Camembert before I pass out and DIE!” He said dramatically. Adrien pulled a piece out of his pocket, and gave it to the kwami, who gobbled it up greedily.  
“I kissed Adrien Agreste,” I announced in a panic, pressing my hand to my mouth. Adrien looked over, startled.  
“What are you talking about?” He said. “Marinette, we never-“  
“You and I didn’t, but Chat Noir and...” I paused, unsure. Would it be right to tell him? He had so openly shown Marinette, that perhaps it was for the best if he knew who I was. “You know… there’s only one person I think Chat Noir has kissed.” I watched as the confusion passed over his face, wanted him to piece it together. As he looked away, thinking hard, I clicked open my purse and Tikki flew out, floating behind Adrien and making violent gestures of NO and DON’T YOU DARE!  
“He’s only kissed Ladybug,” I muttered. Adrien looked to me again, confused.  
“Marinette, oh my goodness!” Tikki said, floating into Adrien’s view. “I was trying to tell you NOT to tell Adrien!” The confusion melted from Adrien’s face then, taking note of me.  
“You’re… you’re Ladybug?” he questioned, moving closer to me. He looked at Tikki for a split second for confirmation before scooping me into his arms, burying his face into my hair.  
“I’m so glad it’s you,” he muttered. “I’ve spent weeks now with my heart split in two between the Ladybug I know as Chat, and the Marinette I know as Adrien. The fact that you two are the same… Marinette, I was so terrified of having to make a choice that would rip me apart.” I gripped the back of his shirt, nuzzling my face into my shoulder.  
“No choice necessary,” I muttered.


End file.
